The Days That Were Mine
by Chiseplushie
Summary: Post War AU - The one where Hermione's parents never returned, and she lives with Harry; and they are the co-owners of H & H Cafe and Books. Harry is surprised to see Draco Malfoy in their shop, and Harry is mature enough now to at least be civil with the git. Birthday fic for Ash-Castle. (one-shot). - Hermione/Harry BROTP - Draco/Harry, pre-slash if you squint. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Happy BELATED Birthday to Ash-Castle! I'm only a little sorry that this is a few days late... This story was totally unexpected. I don't know what happened, since I had planned to write a short drabble. LOL.**

 **Tumblr: Chiseplushie**

Prompt - Hermione's parents never returned, and she lives with Harry. It's snowing and they are sitting by the fire drinking hot cocoa. Please include marshmallows and an accidental fire.

Featuring:

\+ Post war AU

\+ Fred Lives

\+ Hermione & Harry BROTP

\+ Draco/Harry pre-slash, probably.

PS - this is mostly unbeta'd. So ignore my typos.

* * *

The Days That Were Mine

* * *

The travel mug Harry fills with fresh coffee states, _I'm A Witch Before Coffee_ , on the side in bold red text. Footsteps pounding down the stairs tells him that Hermione is running late for Uni. _Again_. Staying up late, reading until the wee morning hours is a habit of hers that he picked up over the years. Some things never change.

The kitchen timer, a cute yellow chick with an orange beak, chirps cheerfully letting Harry know the last batch of muffins need to be taken out of the oven. He transfers the kitchen towel from his shoulder to the towel rack to his right, trading it for a pair of bright red silicone oven mitts. He turns off the oven, quickly twisting the knob, then pulls the tray of muffins out, setting it on the grey granite countertop. The smell of pumpkin spice and cloves permeate the air, mingling with scents from various baked goods cooling on the counter.

He selects a apple pie muffin, and turns around with muffin and coffee in each hand just as Hermione rushes into the kitchen. He's used to his friend dashing around, and steps nimbly out of her way, then offers Hermione her breakfast.

"Did you stay up late reading again?" he asks.

"Good morning to you too." Hermione plucks the mug from him, and sticks out her tongue. She takes a careful sip of coffee before she says, "No, I didn't. I'll have you know I went to sleep _before_ 2am. I just got caught up reading this interesting article about -"

He raises an eyebrow. "Was it class related?"

"No, I finished my assignments! Anyway, the article was -"

"Late, Hermione." Harry reminds her, waving the apple muffin at her. "I've got to open up the shop soon, too."

"Oh, right. Do you need help?" she adjusts the strap of her book bag on her shoulder. Hermione eyes the muffin in his hand and leans over the counter, snatching a pumpkin spiced muffin from the tray. Cursing, she tosses the muffin in the air a few times to try and cool it.

Harry snickers. Swearing is also another habit she picked up from him. "I've got it. You just go on. I'll see you at the shop later."

Hermione takes a huge bite out of the top of her muffin, groaning at the warmth and spices, then sighs longingly at the rest of the treats on the counter. He can tell by the way her eyes linger on the marshmallow sticks, that her parents are on her mind. He thinks she'll say something about them, but instead she says, "Alright. You've got Teddy tonight?"

"I'm headed that way after my shift, but I don't think Teddy's staying the night here. 'Dromeda said Malfoy - Draco, that is - is visiting for a few days. Since this is their first time meeting, I'm sure Teddy will probably want to spend time with him." Harry shrugs, as if someone else monopolizing his godson's time doesn't bother him. He hasn't seen or heard much from Malfoy, but it wasn't his decision to include him in Teddy's life. Andromeda was the one to reach out to Malfoy.

Harry shifts from foot to foot uncomfortably at the thought of Teddy liking someone else more than him. It's silly, Harry knows this, so he represses the urge to cross his arms around himself by drinking the last of his coffee, swallowing the bitter taste of his insecurities. He ignores the familiar look of exasperation on Hermione's face.

He waggles his eyebrows at Hermione with a mischievous grin. "Feel free to bring Fred 'round for the next few nights."

Hermione flushes. "I don't know what you're talking about, Harry. Don't worry about Teddy and Malfoy. Teddy adores you. See you later." She waves the muffin at him in good-bye, scattering crumbles on the floor, before she steps back and disapparates with a faint _crack!_.

Harry boxes up his baked goods with a wave of his wand, and almost forgets to bring the two salads from the cooling cabinet. The porch steps and driveway are slick with melted snowflakes, and he slides a bit during his second trip to the Jeep. Luckily, he manages to not drop the salads in his arms. It's too warm for the snow to stick just yet but temperatures are supposed to drop significantly within the next few days.

Harry doesn't mind the 30 minutes drive from their home to _H & H Cafe and Books_. It's muggle, and their few employees are too, so it wouldn't do for them to wonder how he travelled around without a car. On some days, he apparates to the shop to drop off the food, and then drives into town.

He's sure the snow flurries being blown about are making his hair even more unruly, but Harry gave up on taming his hair long ago. It's curling at the nape of his neck and around his ears, and he assumes his hair is standing up in every direction. Harry unlocks the shop, flicks on all the lights and disarms the burglary alarm, before taking two trips to unload the car. He takes a moment to check on the window display, deciding to leave it as is - he finds it very inviting, thank you very much.

Fairy lights and fake snowflakes blink brightly on the perimeter of the window, the display currently home to a wingback chair and ottoman set in red and gold fabric, with a fluffy knitted blanket tossed over the back, pooling against one arm rest. There's a festive mug and plate set, showing off colorful pastries on the low coffee table. A hardback book lays open on the tabletop, inviting patrons to come inside and browse the shop's collection and possibly pop upstairs for something sweet.

On the first level, squashy chairs are scattered between bookshelves and in corners, paired with mahogany end tables. There's a mahogany desk next to the staircase, where the bookshop's employees mind the till. Harry and Hermione hung garland in each door way, the counter tops and along on the handrail of the staircase. They have small light bulbs in various colors and blink at slow intervals.

Upstairs, Harry fills the glass case with his pastries, brews coffee and turns on the shop's music, before he checks the cafe tables for cleanliness. Harry takes the time to straighten magazines on the half dozen shelves, bobbing his head to _Sleigh Ride_ as it warbles out from the speakers. There are a few tables next to the floor to ceiling windows, and Harry appreciates the lovely view outside while he cleans the glass. There's lighted garland hung on each wall and counter top by the till as well. A real fir tree stands tall in the corner, completely decorated and looking quite nice with the faux presents stacked around it.

He pads across the floor and into the kitchen, intending to have a cup of tea before the customers file in. He's pouring hot water from the kettle when he hears the sleigh bells jingle as the shop door is opened and slammed shut, then Liz's voice as she drifts up the stairs. She enters the kitchen moments later.

"Isn't too early for Christmas music?" She brushes snow from her two dark plaits, then hops to sit on the counter. Large silver hoops hang from her ears. "November's barely half gone."

"Absolutely not."

Liz accepts a cup of tea with a smile, gently swinging her legs. "You even started decorating in October! Before Halloween!" She sips her tea, then hops down from the counter when the sleigh bells jingle. "Customers are out and about early today. Is it okay if I leave half an hour early today, Harry? I've got a date." She says the last bit shyly, as she edges nearer to the kitchen doors.

His lip twitches up into a half smile. "Sure. I'm sure Hermione can handle it until Brandon gets in."

She squeals, her brown eyes sparkle with happiness. Two years ago, Harry's stomach would've settled down by his toes, Liz's bright eyes reminding him of Ginny and their failed relationship, but now Gin's happily dating Blaise and Harry is content in his complete lack of interest in women. "Thank you! You're the best."

When she's gone, Harry checks the refrigerator one more time to make sure the soups, sandwich makings and salad are where he left them. He can be absent minded sometimes. Harry finishes the last of his tea, then goes to wait next to the till for the first wave of customers looking for breakfast and hot coffee.

For a Thursday morning, it is quite busy - busier than last week, for sure. By the time there's a lull, Harry has run out of pumpkin spice muffins, both types of fruit tarts, and peanut butter cookies. He's really thankful he thought to pack away some peanut butter cookies for Teddy earlier this morning.

He quickly swaps around the items in the glass case, refilling the pastries he hasn't run out of yet, adding the lunch options, and wipes down the recently cleared tables. Harry's hiding in the kitchen, guzzling down a glass of water, when the silver call bell by the till chimes twice, signalling another waiting customer. He wipes his hands and face on a clean towel, chucks it in the dirty towel hamper inside the cabinet under the sink and walks out into the cafe. Harry knows his surprise is clear on his face, but his footsteps don't falter as he steps up to the till.

"Potter? What're you doing here?" Malfoy asks incredulously, his posh voice cracks a bit at the end.

Harry doesn't take offense; it sounds like Malfoy feels just as surprised as he does. "I work here." He replies simply.

Malfoy is wearing a heavy woolen coat, it's black and the length of fabric continues to fall below the counter. He stands casually, with his hands in his coat pockets but his shoulders are stiff. A soft grey scarf is wrapped several times around Malfoy's neck, and his hair is cropped so short the hairs don't touch his ears - which are pink from the cold. His face is as pointy as it ever was, possibly more so, Harry decides.

"This is a _muggle shop_ ," Malfoy whispers slowly, leaning forward.

"You're completely right." Harry replies just as slowly. "Do you want lunch, or did you come in to just tell me things I already knew?" He's pleased that his tone is still friendly.

Malfoy frowns at Harry and then turns his attention to the glass case.

"The beet salad is a popular item, but since it's cold out, I'd suggest one of the hearty soups. Or half soup, half sandwich or salad is an option. I'd skip the marshmallow snowmen, they're extremely sweet." He points to the marshmallows on a stick - a trio of skewered marshmallows, dipped in white chocolate and decorated with chocolate drops for eyes and colorful candy buttons.

"It seems like you're out of peanut butter cookies. Andromeda had written in one of her letters that the ones from this shop are Edward's favorite."

"Oh," Harry feels a warmth in his chest at the mention of his godson. "I have some in the back. I saved them for Teddy earlier." He gestures to the kitchen doors over his shoulder. "I was going to bring them when I stopped 'round 'Dromeda's after my shift."

"Oh." he pauses. "She didn't say you'd be there too."

"I have Teddy on Thursdays through the weekend. She takes care of him on the other days. So yeah, I'm going to spend time with Teddy tonight whether or not you're there." The look on Malfoy's face says that Andromeda neglected to share this bit of information with him. Harry goes on, "Do you want something to eat, Malfoy? There's going to be a queue behind you soon."

Malfoy studies the menu for a few moments. "One of the soups. Surprise me. And a cup of strong tea."

Harry nods, pleased with Malfoy's choices for some reason and then waves a hand at Malfoy as he draws out his wallet. "It's on the house*, Malfoy. Just have a seat by window, and I'll bring it out to you. My shift ends in an hour, we can go to 'Dromeda's together after my shift. If you want." His voice lilts in a question.

Malfoy opens his mouth to argue, but another man queues up behind him. He takes the hint when Harry waves him off again, turning to find a seat at an empty table.

The next customer flirts shamelessly with Harry before ordering an espresso and a chocolate chip cookie. Harry's used to casual flirting now, and easily side steps the banter, though the bloke is fit as hell. He leaves, and Harry rolls his eyes at the napkin left on the counter - with the man's phone number presumably scribbled on it. He bins it, and ladles clam chowder into a bowl for Malfoy, humming along to _All I Want For Christmas Is You_. Harry turns his attention to him, noting that Malfoy is sitting at the table Harry suggested and has shed his coat and scarf.

Malfoy is thinner under the coat than he looked, and Harry bites the inside of his cheek as he fills a teapot with hot water and adds a heavy spoonful of tea leaves. He grabs a tray, filling it with Malfoy's lunch, milk and sugar, and adds a plate of brownies and chocolate chip cookies. He glances at Malfoy again and wonders if his vague concern would be too obvious if he were to add a sandwich as well. He knows what it's like to go hungry after all.

"I'm flattered, Potter. Do you give all your customers the same quality of service?" He selects a brownie from the tray, and takes a small bite.

"If you're going to be spending time with Teddy and 'Dromeda, I know they'll treat you like family. I'm not too old for her to give me a lecture. Plus, one cup of tea isn't enough to get you through an hour."

"I didn't say I was going to wait for you, Potter."

Harry raises an eyebrow. "Okay, I'll just meet you there."

Instead of answering, Malfoy finishes off the first brownie, making a contented noise in the back of his throat. "Where did you order these from?"

"I made them." Harry answers smugly and grins at the look on Malfoy's face.

Liz appears next to Harry, prodding his arm. "Harry! I need you down in the bookshop. Bloke said he wanted to speak to the manager. Sorry for the interruption." she adds breathlessly.

He nods to Malfoy. "Duty calls."

Harry thinks he can feel Malfoy's eyes on him as he follows Liz down the stairs.

Dealing with the irritated customer is a test of patience. Not only does the man remind Harry of his uncle (which doesn't do the man any favors), he also complains for ten minutes about the bizarre way the books are organized. It's not Harry's fault the bloke didn't bother to read the signs Hermione put up. Then he waves his paper cut in Harry's face and Harry is internally giving himself a pat on the back for _not rolling his eyes_ so hard that they fall out of his head _._ Harry appeases the man by giving him a coupon for 10% off his next purchase (excluding sale items and food & drink).

Harry stomps back up to the cafe, leaving Liz to finish off the last bit of her shift. His irritation fades when he sees Malfoy's tray on the counter next to the till, now empty except for the tea set. At his table, Malfoy is reading his way through a magazine.

Harry splits his time between loading the dishwasher, filling customer's orders and glancing at Malfoy as often as possible.

Between pouring cups of coffee, making sandwiches, and bagging up treats, he tells himself that Malfoy can't possibly look much different than Harry remembers. But it seems like Harry notices something new about Malfoy each time.

Harry thinks he's being covert.

He's not.

After the fourth time Malfoy catches Harry watching him, Harry gives up trying to pretend otherwise and walks over to Malfoy's table.

"Need a refill?" he asks even as he lifts the lid of the teapot to check.

"Do you oogle all your customers?"

Harry feels his neck heat in embarrassment. "I thought you would have left by now."

His eyes flit across Malfoy's face. It's the same pale, pointy face. His cheekbones are more distinct than they used to be, Harry thinks, and there's a few scars that run diagonally from cheek to jaw.

Malfoy arches an eyebrow. "You said that you wanted to leave together. I was waiting for you."

"You never agreed."

Malfoy twists his lips, and he looks away from Harry. He swallows. "Fine. I'm agreeing."

Harry doesn't know why he's being so nice to Malfoy. Not when everyone else Harry knew were owled apology letters from the git, and Harry wasn't. Merlin knows four years after the War is plenty of time for Malfoy to write him one.

He remembers the way Malfoy didn't pause when he tried to pay for lunch - the wallet, and coat are clearly muggle. Harry wonders if Wizarding shops are rejecting Malfoy's business after all this time.

"Okay." he nods, and places a hand on Malfoy's shoulder. Malfoy stiffens, but meets Harry's gaze. Harry picks up the tea set, intending to refresh the hot water and tea leaves. "Hermione will be here soon to take over. We'll leave then. "

Harry is putting away clean dishes whilst humming and tapping his sneakered foot to _I'll Be Home For Christmas_ , which is warbling through the speakers. He's singing along with the last stanza when Hermione bustles up the stairs and through the kitchen doors like a miniature hurricane.

"Harry! I'm sorry, I'm a bit late." she says breathlessly. Harry helps put her things away. Hermione stretches on her tiptoes to look behind him, as if she didn't have a growth spurt in fourth year to spite him. "Have you seen Liz?"

"Said she had a date," Hermione gasps. "and asked if I could let her off early."

"That's fantastic. It's been ages since she's been out."

"Mhm." he hums in agreement, then fishes his keys from the pocket of his denims. "You'll be alright minding the shop on your own until Brandon gets in?"

She pockets the key ring. "Of course. Are you leaving now?"

"Malfoy and I are going to head over to 'Dromeda's. He stopped by earlier to pick up cookies for Teddy, but we ran out - luckily I saved some. 'Dromeda mentioned to him the ones from here are Teddy's favorite. He stayed for lunch. I figured why not?"

"I thought that man by the window looked like Malfoy." Hermione weaves her hair back into a tight braid, then washes her hands. "Everything all right then?"

Harry pulls on the black jumper he discarded earlier when the crowds reached their peak, then grabs Teddy's box of cookies off the counter. He shrugs to Hermione. "If I'm going to be seeing more of him, might as well try to be civil."

"It has been over four years. People can change. Just look at you, maturing more and more every day. At his rate you'll be of age soon." Hermione strides into the cafe, Harry just a few steps behind.

"Hey! I'm plenty mature." he bleats indignantly.

Hermione laughs, and continues to smile when she sees Malfoy standing on the other side of the till. He's wrapped tight in his wool coat and scarf. He nods minutely at her, as if he's unsure if the smile is meant for him.

"Malfoy. Haven't seen you around in a long time." Though she and Harry live in a muggle neighborhood, they do regularly visit the Wizarding world. Hermione manages to donate her time to a few causes, even with a shop to help run and a Uni to finish.

She doesn't pause when Malfoy holds out his hand, clasping it gently. Malfoy's lips stretch in a tight smile. He looks over his shoulder to make sure they're alone. "With my magic under restriction for five years, it seemed prudent to not show my face for a while."

Hermione nods in understanding. Malfoy was also under house arrest for the first two years of his punishment, but they don't need to mention that.

"You've been well?"

Harry bumps his shoulder to hers, hard, causing her to turn and glare at him.

"What?" she squawks. "It's a perfectly valid question."

Malfoy answers slowly, watching their interaction. "I assure you, I have been all right."

She opens her mouth to further question Malfoy, but Harry cuts her off.

"Hermione love, we've got to get going. If you start asking Malfoy questions, Merlin knows when you'll stop and then I'll be the one stuck closing up the shop." Harry rolls his eyes good-naturedly, but pulls her into a one armed hug.

Hermione is sighing as she pulls away. "Nice seeing you, Malfoy. Bye, Harry. Say hello to Teds and Andromeda for me."

Harry steps around the counter, and passes the box of cookies to Malfoy. "I will."

"Granger," Malfoy nods to Hermione, then follows Harry down the stairs and out of the shop.

"Hermione means well, but if you let her get started she'll just interrogate you for hours." Harry smiles easily as he quickens his pace. "The closest apparition point is a few blocks ahead. Do you mind if we Side Along or did you want me to give you directions?"

Malfoy hunches his shoulders against the biting cold and Harry thinks he hears him sigh. "My methods of travel were also restricted for five years, Potter. Side Along with you would be more than acceptable."

"I remember." Harry replies. "I just thought the Ministry might have lightened it by now."

The disgusted expression on Malfoy's face shows what he thinks about the Ministry. They walk in silence, passing glossy shop windows and bumping shoulders occasionally when shoppers jostle them.

"Thanks for lunch."

Harry can't help but be a bit surprised. And pleased. "You're welcome."

"It was good."

They cross the street once more. Malfoy asks, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I don't know. After the war, Neville taught me how to let things go. Or at least come to terms with the things I can't change.

"I've got Teddy now, and I don't want him to have the same unnecessary prejudices that we had, you know? I want him to grow up without all that as much as possible and be his own person. If 'Dromeda can give you a chance, then I can too. Not that everything between us is forgiven, mind you."

Malfoy is quiet as they turn left and queue up at the apparition point. "Feel free to owl me baked goods."

Malfoy's smile is small but it's the most open he's been all day. Harry grins back.

The clouds overhead are puffy and grey, it looks like the snow might be coming sooner than expected. Malfoy lightly grips Harry's offered arm, and with a quick turn, they're gone.

* * *

Key: ***** \- the Asterix above is in reference to the fic, "On The House" by Ash-castle (Remus /Hermione).


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is part two! Enjoy. Xoxo ~ Chiseplushie**

* * *

A colorful garden greets them when Harry and Malfoy pop into existence, landing in the front yard of Andromeda's small home. Harry suspects actual fairies inhabit the lush greenery by the way the plants happily take over every bit of space. He and Teddy make up stories together about the fairies playing in the bubbling bird baths, and then hiding from them behind the statues 'Dromeda commissioned from Luna. Though the snow hasn't made its way here yet, there is smoke puffing out of the fireplace chimney to help chase away the chill. Harry gestures for Malfoy to walk ahead of him on the garden path.

Malfoy glances at Harry when they reach the doorstep. Harry answers his unasked question with a one shouldered shrug, so Malfoy stands a little taller and knocks on the heavy door with the bronze butterfly knocker. The sound of small footsteps followed by faint strides are muted behind the door. The door rattles as something crashes against the wood, and they can hear high pitched giggling floating out from the house. The door swings open and suddenly Malfoy has a toddler wrapped tightly around both his legs. Teddy's eyes widen when he sees that Malfoy is not the person he was expecting.

"Oops," Teddy is dressed in loose fitting blue pants and a grey shirt with a large snitch stitched onto the front. His pants have puffy white clouds floating on them. He scurries behind Andromeda's skirt, then bashfully peeks out at them.

"Hey there, Teddy." Harry waves and grins to him from Malfoy's left. He holds out his hands and gestures at Malfoy. "Look what I brought you!"

'Dromeda chuckles as she gently pushes Teddy out of her way, and then steps back from the doorway, admitting them into the house.

"Teddy, this is your cousin Draco." Andromeda says, ruffling his hair. "Remember when I said he'd be visiting us today?"

They follow Andromeda and Teddy into the house, shutting the door behind them. Teddy nibbles on his bottom lip while he glances from Harry to Malfoy, his hair fading from light brown to dirty blond. Andromeda takes them through the house, gesturing briefly to the kitchen, dining area, and den, and a hallway that leads to bedrooms and a washroom, before she settles down in the sitting room. To Harry's surprise, Malfoy chooses to sit next to him on the couch, rather than a different seat. Teddy is still attached to Andromeda when his gaze - one blue eye and one brown eye - zooms onto the box of treats in Malfoy's hands.

"Say hello to your cousin and uncle Harry, Teddy." Andromeda prompts.

"Hello." he says quietly. Teddy points a small finger at the box. "Are those for me?"

Harry snickers. "Come over and give Malfoy - er, your cousin a proper hello, Teds. Then he'll show you what's inside the box."

Teddy prods his bottom lip with his fingers as he teeters back and forth on his toes, until his curiosity gets the better of him and he trots across the rug. Andromeda shakes her head, and sighs. She summons a tea kit and pours each of the men a cup, then sends the ceramic mugs floating over to them. He stops in front of Malfoy, and solemnly holds out his hand for a handshake. Though Teddy's hand is clearly wet with a bit of spittle, Malfoy does not hesitate to reach out and give it a firm shake.

"Hello," Malfoy greets him.

"Hello. My name is Teddy. Can I see what is in the box, um -"

"Cousin Draco." Harry supplies. He sips his tea, ignoring the odd way Malfoy's name feels rolling off his tongue.

"- Cousin, um, Draco." Teddy draws out the 'a', as if he's testing the word. "Cousin Draco." he states firmly. He looks up at Malfoy with bright blue eyes. His hair has settled on dirty blond, instead continuing to lighten up to achieve the same shade of Malfoy's platinum blond that Harry expected.

"Of course," Malfoy replies, giving Teddy a small hesitant smile. Teddy helps Malfoy untie the ribbon, and they pry open the lid to view the half dozen peanut butter cookies Harry had saved for him.

"Cookies!"

Malfoy winces at Teddy's high pitch, but the way they both grin at each other has melted away any doubts.

"Nana, can I have some?"

"Just one,"

"Aw! Just one?! But I want three!" There's a hint of a whine in Teddy's voice.

"Edward," Andromeda's tone is firm.

Harry jumps in, "You've got to save some for later, Teds. Or else you won't have any for after dinner."

Teddy sends Malfoy and pleading look, willing him to agree to three cookies.

Malfoy glances at Andromeda, who just stares back at him over the rim of her cup. "They're right, Edward. There's not many here and you might want to have some later."

Teddy sighs hugely, even as he takes a bite out of the proffered cookie. Malfoy closes the box and then takes off his coat, and Harry's eyes linger on Malfoy's too thin frame.

"Teddy, why don't you go show cousin Draco your room? He can help you bring the board game you love so much out here and you can show them how to play."

"Yes! Come on!"

At Andromeda's suggestion, Teddy brightens up. He grabs Malfoy by the hand - Teddy can only hold three of Malfoy's fingers in his fist - and pulls him out of the room. Malfoy hurriedly hands the box to Harry as he rushes to pop his shoulder back into place.

Andromeda sighs and says, "He refused his nap time today."

"Oh yeah? I couldn't tell." Harry sends the cookies to the kitchen with a swish of his wand, and stretches out on the couch.

"Hush, you." She clucks at him. "I think he was nervous about Draco's visit."

It turns out Teddy didn't have anything to be nervous about. He gets on well with Malfoy, much to Harry's dismay, which makes Harry feel like an arse. Harry should be happy that Teddy has some family to get along with. He is just used to being Teddy's only family, other than Andromeda. And Malfoy doesn't seem that bad either. After three rounds of Teddy's board game, with the rules changing each round, it was time for dinner. Harry hides the guilt he feels by helping Andromeda in the kitchen, while giving Malfoy and Teddy some private time to themselves.

During dinner, Harry learns that Malfoy actually can do magic, except he's only allowed to use his Ministry assigned wand until his 5 year sentence is complete. The wand is limited to certain basic spells and doesn't allow Malfoy to apparate. By dessert, Harry's also come to know that Narcissa has not been taking her own house arrest and separation from Lucius well at all. Combined with not being able to do any magic at all, her health is steadily declining. Andromeda didn't seem to make Narcissa's health a cause for concern but Malfoy makes it sound like his mother will die before her ten year sentence is complete. He feels even more like an arse.

It's not that Harry doesn't want Malfoy there at all, he's obviously trying to reconnect with the last of the family he has, it's just that Harry isn't used to having someone else to share Teddy and Andromeda with. Sure, Hermione is apart of their lives, and Ron visits from time to time, but Teddy is _his godson_. Harry's pudding still tastes bitter in his mouth when he excuses himself to give Teddy an early bath and lets Andromeda and Malfoy continue to catch up alone.

Along with refusing his potatoes ("No!"), which he usually loves, and brussel sprouts ("No!"), which he hates anyway, Teddy wriggles in Harry's arms as Harry plonks the toddler into the bath bubbles ("I don't wa-ant to take a ba-ath!"). Harry puffs, catching his breath as Teddy sees his favorite toy boat and distracts himself from his tantrum. Teddy's yawns have multiplied ever since round two of the board game, and now with his muscles relaxed from the warm bath, there's no hiding the fact that the toddler is about to fall asleep.

Getting Teddy out of the bath and into pyjamas is just as difficult as Harry had feared. He's not a fan of Teddy's tantrums, but everyone has one of those days. His shirt is dripping wet, the cold fabric clinging to his chest and shoulders, and his jeans have a wet spot that makes it look like Harry's had an _accident_ , but at least Teddy is dressed.

"I don't want to go to sleep! It's not time yet!" Teddy yawns, then pouts looking even more disgruntled.

"I know you don't want to, kiddo. But your body really wants to. Trust me."

Harry combs Teddy's frizzy black hair, and pulls the fuming toddler onto his shoulders.

"I _want_ storytime. I want cousin Draco to read me a story."

Harry swallows thickly and tells himself he is not being replaced.

He ducks his head, making room for Teddy's extra height as they cross the dining room and into the den. "No worries, Teds. I'm sure your cousin wouldn't mind reading you a story."

Malfoy turns from Andromeda to the boys, setting his after dinner coffee cup on its saucer.

"Story! Story! Story!" Teddy chants while drumming his palms on Harry's head.

"Your presence has been requested for storytime, Malfoy." Harry thinks his tone sounds casual. He hopes it does.

Harry lifts Teddy from his shoulders and sets him on the floor with practiced ease. Teddy rushes to Malfoy, and wraps his arms around Malfoy's legs. Malfoy looks pointedly at Harry's wet clothes, a smirk tugging at his lips. Harry rolls his eyes, and dries himself with his wand. He never learned other clothing cleaning charms so his clothes feel stiff, but at least they're dry.

Tedd's chanting is progressively getting louder and louder.

"Go on, then Draco." Andromeda says warmly. "Just one or two stories, and then bed time."

Malfoy nods, more to himself then the room in general, Harry thinks and places his cup and saucer on the side table. He gives Teddy's shoulder a gentle squeeze, interrupting the boy's chanting. "Why don't you show me where your stories are Edward, and then you can help me decide which one to read?"

While they're gone, Harry tells Andromeda about his day, and a few funny stories about the customers he's had this week. He's halfway through telling Andromeda about a new recipe he's thinking about trying out, when Malfoy's shouts bring Harry to his feet. Harry is in Teddy's room in less than ten seconds, and doesn't hesitate when he sees that Teddy's bed and stuffed animals are completely on fire. Harry puts out the fire with an _aguamenti_ , taking care to not douse Teddy with the strong spray of water. Upon inspection, Teddy is crying but fine. Not one purple hair on his head is singed, though his toys and bed are a bit blackened. Harry suspects Teddy's tears are more from his temper than from fear.

Harry puts the bed and toys to rights and asks, "Okay, Teds?"

Teddy nods, sniffling. "I'm okay. But I don't want to, um, go to sleep."

"I can see that. You scared your cousin, sweetie. You could've hurt him or yourself." Harry says gently but firmly. He tucks his wand away. "How about you try and have quiet time and then maybe Nana will read you another story later?"

Teddy sighs and lays down in defeat, though he's still pouting. "Sorry for scaring you, cousin Draco. Goodnight Harry. Goodnight cousin Draco. Thank you for the story."

Malfoy is still clutching his wand tightly at his side, "It's okay, Edward. Goodnight."

Harry ushers Malfoy out of the room, and pulls the door part way shut.

"All right there, Malfoy?" He asks while they walk through the house.

"Merlin. I am so sorry! He just caught fire!" Malfoy still looks stricken. "I couldn't - he was on fire and _I couldn't_ \- "

Harry places a hand on Malfoy's arm briefly, stopping him before he gets more riled up. "It's fine. Teddy is fine. You heard him say so." Harry nods to Andromeda. "Just a bit of accidental magic. We should have warned you he could get a bit carried away. It's not your fault."

"My first visit and Edward almost dies!"

"Draco, take a few moments to compose yourself. Though your concern is not misplaced, no one was hurt." Andromeda says calmly.

"This time! No one was hurt, this time!" Malfoy is still panting but trying to take deep breaths to calm himself. "This bloody wand," He grouses. "I can't wait until I can get a proper wand again."

"Teddy hasn't ever hurt himself with his accidental magic." Harry tells him. "He wasn't actually on fire, Malfoy. Just his bed, and his things. Yeah, it sucks that it happened on your first visit, but Teddy's okay and you're okay. Okay?"

"Alright. Thanks, Potter. For saving him."

"No problem," Harry gestures to Andromeda. "I'm going to get going, I've got an early start tomorrow morning. You two can catch up a bit more, yeah? Are you okay to floo, Malfoy?"

Malfoy nods in reply.

Harry appears in his floo in a whirl of green flames. He wobbles out of the fireplace, and brushes the ash from his clothes. _Silent Night_ , is playing and the current verse crackles in the speakers a bit as the floo goes quiet. Harry finds Hermione in the living room, nestled up on the chaise between the fireplace and window. A fir tree, glittering with decorations sits in the far corner. The lights and tinsel twinkle, their lights shimmering around the room.

Hermione has her feet curled underneath her, hidden in a thick and squashy blanket she knitted last year. Hermione looks up from the thick text in her lap, marking her place with a polished fingertip. Her nails are dark blue, and decorated with snowflakes. Harry's shoulders sag a bit in relief, partially relieved to be home and partially glad to see his best friend.

He leans on the door frame, one hand on his hip. "Honey, I'm home."

She dimples at him. "Hi. Have a good time?"

Harry can practically feel her magic as her eyes roam his face and body in clinical detachment, checking him for injuries. Well, Teddy is a handful sometimes.

He shrugs, "It was fine. D'you want some cocoa?"

Hermione tilts her head, and hums in answer, then goes back to her book. Harry knows she can see right through him. He leaves his housemate to her book, and pads into the kitchen to warm up milk at the stovetop. He stirs the milk, and when it's hot, Harry stirs in a dark chocolate cocoa mix, and froths the mixture. Harry grabs their mugs, a purple pair with white polka dots. Hermione accepts her mug with thanks, and smiles at the marshmallows - green christmas trees and golden stars.

Harry sits on the floor, leaning against the chaise and warms his legs by the fire. He can hear Hermione closing her book, and her sigh when she takes the first sip.

"How was your night? Did Fred come over?"

"I closed up the shop just fine. And of course not! It's a school night." She sniffs. There's a bit of foam on her top lip that Harry decides to not point out. At Harry's questioning expression she adds, "I might have stopped by the Wheeze's for a visit."

Harry chuckles, ignoring Hermione when she flick the back of his head in retaliation.

"So. Tell me about Malfoy's visit."

Harry sighs. Hermione runs her fingers through his hair, causing Harry to lay his head back against her hip.

"Teddy loved his cookies. He loved playing his board game with Malfoy. He did not love going to bed, and scared the shite out of Malfoy with his accidental magic."

"... And?"

"And I am such an arse. Even though Teddy was a bit grouchy, he missed his nap, but he seemed to have a nice time with Malfoy. All I could think about was how Teddy was _my family_ , not Malfoy's. I was being overdramatic. I'm still overreacting." He's babbling but he can't stop himself. "Just because Malfoy and Teddy are related, and I'm not, doesn't mean I'm not as much apart of Teddy's family as Malfoy is. I'm glad they hit it off, I swear. Hermione, I can't help but feel like I'm being replaced."

"It's okay that you're jealous Harry. That doesn't make you an arse." She replies quietly. "What would make you an arse, is if you had done something to sabotage their new relationship. But at least you're acknowledging your feelings. You aren't being replaced. You just have to learn to share is all. Do you think that you'll be able to get along with Malfoy?"

"That's the other thing, Hermione! He was nice! The entire time. He's such a git."

Hermione giggles. "I don't know if you'll be of age soon with that attitude. I think you're regressing, Harry."

"Malfoy is a git, Hermione!" He insists. "He was so scared and worried for Teddy when Teds had a tantrum. Teds set his bed and things on fire again."

"Malfoy is a git because he cares about his little cousin?"

"Yes." Harry is unrepentant.

"Well, I'm glad you managed to have a nice time."

They sit in companionable silence for a few minutes, drinking their cocoa and enjoying the warmth that seeps into their bones. Harry turns his head and admires their christmas tree as his mind turns to their holiday plans. Every Christmas since the end of the war, they spend Christmas Eve with their close friends. On Christmas day, they travel together to Australia to check on Hermione's parents. Harry and Hermione keep their distance, and try to play tourist for some fun in the sun before returning to England.

Hermione's hand has stilled on his head, and he tips his head back to check if she'd fallen asleep.

Hermione is staring out the window, watching the flurries fall in the dark night.

"Hermione?" She makes an inquiring noise. "You have foam on your lip."

She gasps, wiping her face and they dissolve in giggles.

 _The End._


End file.
